Forest of Training: Heavenly Demon
Info You are able to access this quest through the Extra Isle. This a special quest where, at the cost of 0 stamina, you can test your crew and obtain the special Ship Donquixote Pirates Ship. In this quest you won't obtain any reward from the enemies. Notes *1 Rainbow Gem is received upon first clear. *Donquixote Pirates Ship is granted as a reward upon first clear. *No character or manual drops. *Title earned upon completion: Heavenly Demon Tips on How to Beat Forest of Training: Heavenly Demon The Forest of Heavenly Demon level is one of the most challenging levels in the game. You can NOT "buy" your way through it with gems -- as there are no continues. FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Captains Coming soon. Socket Recommendation Auto-heal sockets are good for forests, as there are few stalling opportunities. Enemy numbers and attack patterns Coming soon. Feel free to add any tips you have. Walkthroughs for Forest of Training: Heavenly Demon Corazon + Timeskip Brook Special Usage Guide * Stage 11: Attack Normally * Stage 12: Attack Normally * Stage 13: Use Usopp Special at the start * Stage 14: Use Elizabello Special (Max) * Stage 15: Use Corazon and Sabo Special. Hardest stage for this team. You have to beat sugar while healing yourself or you will die. You have to start with 4 Perfect Hits and then 2 Great. If you manage to beat Sugar without dying, congrats! You will probably win this forest (if you don't mess up real bad later). Stall on Trebol for all your specials. * Stage 16: Use Elizabello Special (Max) * Stage 17: Use Usopp, Duval and then Sabo Special to kill Diamante. Stall on Pica until you max all specials again. * Stage 18: Use Usopp and Duval Specials and then Elizabello's (Max), Sabo's and Rocketman's to the Bottom Doflamingo. If need be use Brook Special aswell. Stall on Top Doflamingo untill you max all your specials again. * Stage 19: Use Usopp's and then Elizabello's (Max) Special. Use Rocketman on Dellinger. Stall your specials on Machvise untill they are maxed (don't mind the 99-turn Paralyze, it won't matter as long as you heal properly). * Stage 20: Use Corazon, Usopp, Duval, Elizabello and Rocketman in the 1st turn to kill Trebol. In the 2nd turn, use Sabo's special and finish Trebol if you haven't yet. Stall while healing and damaging Doflamingo. When he is around 25 - 30% of his HP use your specials again (Usopp, Duval, Elizabello, Sabo, Brook) and finish him. |- |12 |By leaving this stage: * Caesar will paralyze your entire crew for 2 turns, and cut your HP by 90%. | |- |13 |By entering this stage: * Your captain will be swapped with one of your sub units for 3 turns. | |- |14 |By entering this stage: * Lao G will put up a 99 turn immunity. * Violet will put up a 50% damage reduction * Giolla will put up a large defense shield. | |- |15 |By entering this stage: * Trebol will Bind all your right column characters for 6 turns. * Sugar will preemptively put up a 99-turn shield (4 perfects). Notes: Sugar will start on a 20 turn attack CD. However, after the first 4 turns, she will attack for 100,000 fixed damage. | |- |16 |By entering this stage: * Senor Pink will force you to attack him first for x turns. | |- |17 | | |- |18 |By entering this stage: * Doflamingo will put a 3 turn Immunity and cut your HP by 50%. Notes: This stage is exactly the same as the 60 stamina Doflamingo Raid, though the roles of the Doflamingos are reversed. The Doflamingo appearing at the Bottom of this 0-stamina forest has the same behavior as the Top one in the 60-stamina Raid. | |- |19 | | |- |20 |By entering this stage: * Doflamingo will put up a 1 turn Immunity. * Trebol will Bind and Despair your Captain for 6 turns. | |} Coming soon. See reddit for now. Videos Rocketman zombies *Eneru+Brooks, RaidSabo, Mihawk, Ain, Elizabello. Rocketman ship Category:Forests of Training